My family
by Spookster
Summary: Liam Mulder writes a diary in his 14th birthday


Title: My family

Author: Leire Gomez a.k.a Spookster.

Summary: Liam Mulder begins to write in his diary in his 14th birthday.

Disclaimer: It is quite easy: I don't own the characters you recognise, they belong to CC and FOX. The ones you know are just product of my sick mind.

****

Author's note: Well this is one of my first attempts to write fanfic so please be gentle. I would like to thank Lexie and Susan Proto for being my first reader and tell me their opinion about it. And also I would like to thank my friends from the GDT (Guinness Drinking Team) for encouraging me to do this and for the many funny evenings we have spent at "The Dubliners" drinking Guinness and talking about future trips to Ireland and Scotland and basically having fun. Thanks to all of you. Hey Kurgan! May the Guinness be with you.

Feedback: yes please comments and flames will be welcomed (I have been four years at University so I stand flames without moving a muscle (just like Mulder).

Here it goes:

****

My Family

This is a birthday gift my Grandma gave me today. She says I must write my experiences and the things that I considered important for whatever reason. I am only a teenager and not an adventurous one so I am going to begin with something I know of: my family. I know it's not an original subject but I have never written a diary before. Everybody says that the family is the most important thing in the world. It is a "place" where you can find peace, support and comfort, where everybody loves you and helps you without considering any other circumstances. All this is quite bucolic; it's something that everybody knows but I have come to realise that it is the real truth. I have learned it looking into my own family.

My name is Liam and this is my 14th birthday. I am the older son of a family of seven, composed for my parents, grandparents, my twin brothers and of course my dog Vader. I know my family is not the normal one and that's why my parents are also not the conventional type. My parents worked together for a long time before getting married. I have never known where they worked; they never talk about it and even Grandma avoids telling us anything about it. 

The relationship my parents have is quite peculiar. They are always touching and kissing each other and the three of us. I have seen them in school meetings and they behave different from other parents. They trust and accept each other's opinion. And they need the comfort that physical contact gives them. Dad is worse than Mom; he spent much time with us, talking, watching TV and playing. He always tells that he will help us whatever comes along. We can talk with him and trust him completely. Mom is more severe than Dad is but she says someone has to maintain the order, otherwise, the house would be chaos. The thing I like most about my dad is that he never rejects any idea. No matter how nonsense one idea sounds, dad is always ready to go with it. We have done crazy things at home, the twins, dad and I. Some of them have gone unnoticed by Mom and some others don't. Mom always says that she has four children to take care of, being my father the worst of us.

My father, Fox Mulder, is psychologist and works in an organisation dedicated to the care of abused children. He works a lot with these children and sometimes, he brings some of them at home so they spend some time with us. He is very good in his job, he really helps these children and makes them feel loved. I one talked with Mom about it and she told me that dad didn't have a happy childhood, so he now understands these children. 

I have never met Dad's mother and I know she lives in Martha's Vineyard. There is a photograph of me as a baby being holding by an older woman who I supposed is my Grandma. Dad never talks about her so I suppose they don't keep in touch. Grandma Maggie treats Dad as his won child and even I have heard Dad calling her "Mom". It has to be hard for Dad not to get along with his family. He enjoys our family reunions a lot but sometimes I think he is waiting for his own Mom to come and she has never done it.

My mom, Dana Scully, is a great doctor and she is the head of the Paediatrician department in Georgetown Hospital. She also works with children and she enjoyed this time a lot. She likes to go to the nursery and see the little babies in their bassinets sleeping soundly. Dad told me that after I was born, Mom spent the whole night by my crib side just to see me sleep. She still does it; sometimes I wake up just to see her seating in my bed or in the twins' bedroom looking at them; she even has tears in her eyes. One night I couldn't sleep I went by her side and asked her. She told me that there was a time when she thought she wouldn't be able to have children nor a family. She told me that the doctors discovered her incapacity to conceive children and how this affected her. Dad helped her a lot and they decided to adopt a baby. They knew that the process to adopt a baby was very slow but they didn't care. Two years after mom discovered she was pregnant. It was a terrible surprise for both of them. The pregnancy was very hard for Mom. She had to stay in bed for six months before I was born but as she said the wait was worth.

I was born on Saint Patrick's Day and Mom and Dad named me with an Irish name Liam Padraig Mulder. I was very big for a newborn baby and Dad was very glad I had inherited the Scully's nose and blue eyes but was a bit disappointed about my dark brown hair. On the other hand, Mom liked my brown hair so, as she said, I had escaped from the curse of the red-haired. I have seen a lot of photographs of me as a newborn and then as a toddler. I must admit I was a spoilt child. All my birthdays and Christmas were full of gifts and I became the most important thing for my parents. 

Four years ago, Mom and Dad said they wanted to talk with me. We have always discussed everything, just the three of us. They exposed the situation very clear. There were a couple of newborn twins at the hospital and they were waiting for a family to adopt them. Their parents were very young so they were incapable to give the babies everything they needed. There was nobody to adopt both of them and they must be separated. Mom and Dad knew about the situation and were willing to give the children a place to grow up. They wanted my opinion as a big-brother-to-be. I was very excited about the idea of little brothers to play with so the adoption went on. Only two weeks after the twins arrived home. They were so little I was afraid of hurting them. I was only ten years but Mom and Dad gave me the opportunity to take care of them. It was a bit hard at first but then we get used and the twins became part of the family.

Dad's family was Jewish even tough he has never shown any prediction as far as religion is concerned. As I was the one with the Irish heritage from Mom, Dad looked for the names of the twins: Ezra Samuel and Joel Alexander. The funny thing about it is that we discovered as they grew up that they both had red hair, just as Mom. Everybody said that they looked like their Mommy and we just accepted. They are both terrific kids and I love them a lot. I have never felt jealous of my parent's love to them. From the moment they came home, Dad and Mom taught me that they were also my responsibility. I have been an important part from their education and I enjoyed any single minute I spend with them.

They have began in the kindergarten this year and every day is a new adventure for them, making new friends, new enemies and discovering new games. They like to be with me and my friends when we are playing soccer in the backyard or when we are listening music. I have make them great fans of Star Wars, they have seen the movie so many times that they know some dialogues by heart. I think they are the only ones in the kindergarten who prefer Bryan Adams music to The Lion King. I know it's a bit strange but I have realised that my twin little bothers and my dad are my best friends. I have never felt embarrassed when talking with my parents about things that teenagers don't talk with their parents. I feel very proud of the relationship I have with them. They are special, as Grandma Maggie always said and I hope that one day dad can tell me about their lives before getting married. 

My Grandparents are both very special for me. I have spent much time with them when I was younger. As I said before I was a spoilt child and was partly because of them.

I don't think I have spent a day without seeing them from the day I was born. Mom has another two brothers and they are married with kids so I have uncles, aunts and many cousins but the thing is that we don't keep in touch with them. We meet at Christmas and in occasions like that but I don't see them as my real family just like my Grandparents do.

Uncle Bill doesn't get along with Dad and this adversity has extended towards my cousin Matthew and I. He is very pretentious and likes to look down on us, my little brothers and I. I try to be polite for Grandma and Mom's sake but he pulls to the limit till I explode. T do the things worst and I am taller and stronger than he is, so every time we fight and I win he becomes more irritated. The last Christmas, he blamed Ezra of throwing a plate. I knew it was a lie and that Kevin, one of Uncle Charlie's sons, had done it. Matthew told Ezra that he was a stupid retarded by just like his father and my brother began crying. Matthew thought I was in other room so when he realised I was behind him, he became very nervous. I hit him hard in the stomach so it led him directly to the floor. I took up Karate five years ago so I had more strength. The fight ended when Granddad appeared and sent us to bed without dinner. He never told the grown-ups knowing that our father would begin their own fight.

The funny thing is that Granddad went to my room with a piece of chocolate cake and a glass of milk when everybody was sleeping. We talked about what happened and he supported me for helping Ezra. He told me like Matthew was just like his father and that Uncle Bill was in some way jealous of Dad, of everything Dad knew and had. So the next time, Matthew would try to push me to a fight, I would simply have to ignore him. I obeyed Granddad and from that point, Matthew leaves me alone.

Uncle Charlie was a great guy. He worked for the Navy but then he met Aunt Fiona and now they live in Ireland. They have two four years old sons Kevin and Kenneth. They are great kids and when together with Ezra and Joel, they are capable of creating the biggest mess ever imaginable. I get along with Uncle Charlie but they live very far away. He wants me to go to Ireland and to know the country. He lives in a little farm in the country and he has promised to teach to ride and to play the fiddle, which I like a lot. He 

says that with my Irish name it would be a pity not knowing the country. He has talked with Mom and Dad and it seems that this summer I am going to find my Irish roots. 

I can't introduce my family without talking about my Granddad. Well, he's not Mom's father. He died of a heart attack before I was born so I couldn't meet him. Grandma Maggie says that he would be proud of me and that I would like him. Mom was very close to her father, her Ahab, so when Grandma married Grandpa, Mom felt a bit disappointed. Both my parents and grandparent married the same day. I have seen millions of photographs and videos of the wedding. The four of them seemed so happy laughing at the camera. They were also very elegant; Mom says that it was the only day Dad's tie wasn't off the wall. My Dad was very handsome, or that's what most of the women in the neighbourhood say, but he has a terrible taste as far as ties and suits are concerned. Fortunately, he's got Mom to help.

I lose the topic: my Grandfather. He was a Marine and then he worked for the government. Now he's retired even tough he goes everyday to Washington to check on his substitute, that's what Grandma says. I have discovered he was an active element in my parents' past life. They never talk about it when I'm around and change the conversation when I appear. I have learned not to ask and try to collect things by myself. That's what led me to the attic where all the boxes are kept. One day, I was looking for Dad's old basketball when I discovered a box with an X printed in them. What can I say? I am a curious teenager and I always look for new information.

Anyway, that letter didn't have nothing to do with I had supposed but a lot of files came from the box. The handwriting was for both my parents and the things they said were kind spooky? Mom and Dad don't know I have discovered their little secret and every time I can, I go up to the attic and read these files. Now I know why I like horror movies. If I could make a movie with all I have read from the files, I would be millionaire right now. I am very proud of both my parents because I think they have gone through more things than I can ever imagine and they remain together. I know this can sound a bit sappy but they are really two parts of a whole life and I am very happy to be also a part of them.

I can't forget the last member of the family: my dog Vader. Vader was a gift from one of my dad's friend: Melvin Frohike. I have never known what was exactly their relation but dad and mom feel very proud of having him as a friend. He has helped Dad a lot of times and I was told that he had hots for Mom before she got married. He is quite peculiar but it is always funny having him around. He gave me Vader four years ago when the twins came. Mom and Dad were a bit reluctant of having a dog with the babies around but uncle Melvin came with Vader, a black cocker spaniel and they couldn't deny it was a wonderful puppy.

I think I have written enough for today. I am tired and I must wake up very early tomorrow. Dad takes me to a Knicks game to New York. It is one father-and-son thing we do every year. It is very important for us to spend sometime together far from Mom and the twins. I will tell you what happens when we come back ok?.

Liam Padraig Mulder.

03/17/2012.

Finished on August 1998-08-30 at 23:40.

SPOOKSTER.


End file.
